


entangled

by Pangaea, TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Anal Sex, And Lots of It, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Hux has a bad time with some alien vines, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Plant Come, Predicament Bondage, Soft Aftermath, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, Vines, Xenophilia, or a good time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: On a mission to an uncharted jungle planet, Hux gets separated from Kylo, and finds himself in the clutches of a sexually curious alien plant.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	entangled

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Day 7 of Stuck Week, for the prompt "Alien Flora & Fauna." Hux gets trapped by some vines, oh no! I wonder what's going to happen ;)
> 
> This is a collab with Pangaea! You can find their work embedded in this fic, and also on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/StarseedComic/status/1292146263333515274).

Hux _loathed_ planetside missions.

There was an endless variety of reasons why, probably enough to fill an entire dossier to bursting with complaints—something that Hux had considered actually compiling from time to time. 

But to pick one at random that particularly rankled him: why was it that _he_ was still being conscripted to go on such missions in the first place? He was no longer some low-ranking officer with something to prove, he was a damned _general,_ for stars’ sake. He should be the one ordering others to comb through harsh deserts and thick alien forests, not traipsing through such dangerous environments himself. He should never have to put himself in the way of bodily harm when there were many, many others of lesser rank available, who were more disposable and probably better equipped to tackle these kinds of situations anyway.

And yet, when the Supreme Leader ordered him to accompany Kylo Ren on a mission to the planet Qos, a stinking swampy jungle of a hellhole of a planet in the Orfan sector that allegedly held a ruined Jedi temple, he had no option but to comply, lest Snoke question his dedication to the Order. 

But talking about the mission was proving to be a far easier task than actually carrying it out, due in no small part to just how foul and uncharted Qos was to experience person. The moment Hux stepped off the shuttle and set foot onto the soft, mossy earth and was hit with a stench he likened to rotten plant matter in the mess hall disposal units aboard the _Finalizer_ , he wanted nothing more than to turn tail and fly back to the spotless sanctuary of his ship and away from the humid, bug-infested nightmare. But before he could offer the change of plans to Ren the man stomped down the gangplank behind him, knocking shoulders with Hux as he brushed past. 

Clearly, negotiating a postponement of the mission was off the table. 

“Ren! Stop,” Hux demanded, folding his arms behind his back and glaring sternly at Ren’s back, as if he could hold him back with the mere steely annoyance in his gaze. “Where are you going? We need to be sure we have a plan before we take off running into the wild.” 

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Ren paid him no heed apart from shooting back a curt reply through his mask. “If you can’t keep up, stay on the ship.”

Hux bristled as Ren stomped towards the edge of the jungle clearing they had landed in, for a moment thinking he should just let Ren venture out on his own and while the time away in the safety and cleanliness of the ship. But he didn’t want Ren thinking Hux would just _obey_ every command like a dog, so against his better judgment, he followed. 

“Slow _down_ , then,” Hux called, trying not to look too hurried even as he upped his speed to keep better pace with Ren. “It’ll be for your own good, too. If you’re running about all helter-skelter, you’re more likely to get yourself lost.” 

Ren snorted, but to Hux’s surprise, he did in fact stop at the edge of the jungle. Unfortunately, it wasn’t to let Hux catch up. Instead, he whipped his lightsaber out of his pocket, switching it on in front of Hux’s eyes. 

“Ren—“ Hux paused, for a moment wondering if the “mission” was to execute him out in the middle of nowhere and let his body sink into some bog, but Ren, instead of turning the blade on him, started to hack away at the thick vines and branches, blocking his path. The milky-green pap of the plants sizzled, cauterized, practically cooked by the heat of Ren’s blade as he indiscriminately carved an entrance into the jungle’s dense flora. 

Hux followed, giving Ren a wide berth lest one of those wild strikes accidentally hack his limb off. He counted his meager blessings that the thick vegetation seemed to actually be slowing Ren down, and that he couldn’t just sprint through the jungle like a frenzied ape. Much as Hux hated Ren, he would hate being separated from the only other sapient on the planet even more. 

Sadly, it wasn’t long before Hux’s luck ran out again. After several minutes of bushwhacking, they hit a patch of the jungle filled with thinner, taller trees and more tall grasses than thick impeding roots. Without as many obstacles Ren began to pick up the pace again, not slowing in the slightest no matter how many times Hux shouted after him.

“Ren! If you leave me behind, then Leader Snoke will hear about it!” Hux threatened. “Don’t think you won’t be sternly reprimanded!” His meager patience, already frayed by Ren’s disregard and the plastered humidity of the jungle, trembled with the desire to snap as he continued to be ignored. 

“Ren!” Hux snarled, narrowing his eyes as he pushed through a pair of mossy green trees, only to find Ren standing in front of a fallen log nearly three times as big as he was, littered with fluorescent yellow mushrooms. It stretched far across the jungle floor, blocking their path with its rotting bulk. 

A gloating smile stretched across Hux’s lips. _Hah_ , served the wretch right. That tree was far too big to be split by Ren’s stupid laser sword! Now he would have no choice but to stop and actually listen to Hux. 

“There, you ingrate, now you’re really gonna have to pay attention to—“ But the moment Hux got within proper scolding distance, Ren was gone. Startled, Hux jerked his head up just in time to see a ragged black shape soaring through the bright sunlight filtering through the jungle canopy, sailing over the log. He heard it land with a thump and a soft _oomph_ on the other side.

It took Hux a moment to realize what had happened. Once he did, the rage pinked his cheeks, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Ren!” he screeched, slamming a fist against the side of the trunk so hard the moist bark split. “Ren, you miserable _kriffing_ bastard, don’t leave me here!”

There was no reply from the other side, though Hux swore he could _hear_ Ren’s smirk. 

That alone prompted him to do what he did next.

“You are not getting away that easily,” Hux growled and kicked the toe of his boot into the side of the log, wedging it deep into the soft bark to make a decent foothold. He repeated that with his other boot, a little higher up, using the vines and mycelium of the mushrooms to grab onto as he started to make his way up the side of the log. He hated the squelch of the half-rotten wood beneath his fingers, even with his gloves, but he hated, even more, the notion that he could wind up lost in the _kriffing_ jungle, waiting around to either be gobbled up by some nightmarish predator or rescued by a smug Kylo Ren. Hux couldn’t decide which scenario sounded worse.

Determination was the main force driving him up the side of the log. He hasn’t done much intense physical exercise in so long, and his arms are already aching with the strain before he’s even made it to the top, but he keeps pushing himself. He refuses to give in and let Ren get away with this nonsense.

Finally pulling himself up atop the log, he lets out a high pitched, slightly crazed sounding laugh. Swaying slightly on his feet, he surveys the world around him, searching for Ren amidst the neon-colored vegetation. 

Naturally, he couldn’t find anything, Ren already having walked off towards the stupid abandoned temple they were supposed to be looking for. Hux scowled, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the humid sun coming down from above. He scanned the ground below, spotting a bit of trampled vegetation leading off into a thicker part of the forest. Well. At least, for once, Ren’s tendency to leave a trail of destruction came in handy.

Now all that was left was the matter of getting back down. 

He swept his eyes across the ground again, trying to ascertain the best path. He could do the same thing he’d done to get up, but it’d been a tedious process he wasn’t eager to repeat. But much to his luck, on the far end of the log where the roots had once been, he spotted a tangle of vines that stretched all the way from the canopy above down to the jungle floor. Hux smirked to himself. Ah, perfect. Ren may have his fancy powers, but Hux had the cunning and intelligence to survive and best even the most difficult situations. 

Carefully keeping himself balanced atop the log, Hux walked over to where the vines curled around its broken roots. He bent down and took one in hand, giving it a tug to test its thickness and tensile strength. It seemed to hold, so he grabbed it in both hands. Trying not to think about how ridiculous he would look rappelling through the air like some demented jungle man, Hux steadied his grip, squatted, and jumped off the log. 

But he didn’t quite sail through the air as he had planned. But neither did he plummet, screaming, down to the earth, to lie broken and bleeding until Ren found him. Instead, the vine jerked him violently upwards, pulling him up and up towards the canopy like a fish caught on a lure. 

“W-What the— _kriff!_ ” Hux swore as the vine thrashed, ripping out of his grasp. He floated on his own momentum for a second, but before he began to fall another vine shot up and snatched him around the ankle. Then, another around his other ankle. Then another grabbing his wrist, then another, and another, until he was practically cocooned in a web of writhing, jade green vines. Hux, despite himself, let out a terrified scream. The damn plant was _alive!_

“Get the hell off of me!” Hux shouted, thrashing about in the plant’s grasp, but to no avail. The vines wound around him tighter, bringing him closer to the tree where they originated from. Hux craned his neck, finding the trunk of the tree absolutely covered with the vines, who were themselves dotted with bright, pink-purple flowers. They were big, far larger than other flowers, and for a moment Hux had the fleeting, horrified thought that this plant was of the carnivorous variety, and that one of those flowers could open up like a maw and swallow him whole. 

But thankfully, nothing tried to eat him. Less thankfully, there seemed to be some kind of dust, or other allergen floating about in the air, because something powdery tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze and spasm. Sniffling and dizzied, Hux continued struggling as the vines wound tighter and tighter around him.

“Kriff this—enough!” Hux shouted, his one free hand snatching his blaster from its place at his belt. Snarling, he whipped it out, taking aim at the thickest of the vines approaching him. His finger yanked the trigger, and _blam_ , the vine exploded in a cloud of viscous, acid-green fluid. 

Hux’s triumphant shout was cut short as a glob of the stuff splashed onto his face, most of it getting into his mouth. He spluttered, spitting it down the front of his uniform. Blinking rapidly, he raised the gun again, pointing it towards another of the creeping vines that had moved up to take the place of its destroyed brethren, like a botanical hydra.

But suddenly, he found it hard to see straight. He blinked again, narrowing his eyes, but it didn’t seem to fix anything. All it accomplished was making his head swim, his skull suddenly feeling heavy and numb. Almost like he was drunk. But he hadn’t…he hadn’t taken any substances, not even a stim, before the mission. So how…?

He sneezed again, and it hit him. Of course. The kriffing plant. There must be some kind of incapacitating substance in the clouds of pollen, or in the sap that had hit his face. 

Great.

Hux felt his struggles starting to weaken against his will, whatever chemical this plant was exuding quickly coursing through his body. Alarm bells continued to ring in his head, and he fired off a series of blaster bolts in a last-ditch attempt to get himself free. He felt the vines shudder, as if he had hit something, but before he could pull the trigger again one of the vines curled around the barrel of his blaster and, with ease, yanked it from his numb fingers. Hux let out a garbled moan that half-sounded like a “ _no_ ,” even his mouth starting to fail him as the substance numbed him from tip to toe.

Well. Except for one place.

To his dull horror, Hux realized there was a tightness growing in the crotch of his pants, right beneath where one adventurous vine had started to roost, its meaty girth wriggling and pulsating with fluid. Shame flooded Hux’s cheeks, making his face grow hot. There was no way—there was absolutely no way he could be getting aroused by this. It was unthinkable. Unthinkable!

And yet, as the plant started to explore the bulge growing beneath it, the possibility grew harder and harder to deny. The vine felt strange, like a prehensile, boneless finger groping around the half-hard length of his cock through his pants. Quickly, the rest of the vines picked up on the first’s intentions, and began to caress the rest of Hux’s body with their tendrils, growing more bold and curious with each passing moment. Hux squirmed, tipping his chin to his chest to watch in half horror, half engrossed fascination as the vines rubbed all over his body, secreting more of the bright-green sap as they went. The sap stuck to his skin through the fabric of his uniform, beginning to tingle as it made contact. Hux winced, the tingling starting to intensify on the spots where the sap had pooled the most. It almost felt like…like…

“No…” Hux moaned. He had no option but to watch, helpless, as the fluid exuded by the vines began to dissolve away his clothes wherever they were wrapped around his body. Even the finely woven, expensive material his uniform was crafted from couldn’t stand up to the vine’s bizarre fluids, and within moments it had eaten through huge swaths of his tunic and jodhpurs, leaving ragged patches of naked skin exposed to the humid jungle air. 

The sap didn’t seem to burn skin but it felt unpleasantly oily, like an ointment, and the tingling persisted as the vines explored beneath his tattered uniform, delighting in all the new flesh revealed to them. Hux whimpered, clenching his thighs together as one of the vines probed through a new hole eaten in the seat of his jodhpurs, his heart surging with fear and shame despite the other vine continuing to work up and down his cock. No. No! No matter how drugged he got on some amatory pollen, he refused to allow himself to get ravished by a kriffing _plant!_

“S-stop!” he said, forcing the words to his numb lips. “I’ll raze this whole planet from space if you keep doing that!” 

Hux didn’t care that the plant had no way of understanding him, and probably wouldn’t heed him even if it did. He felt another cloud of pollen puff onto his face, but it didn’t matter, he would not stop fighting and screaming until this damn thing let him go. The alternative was utterly unacceptable. 

“Release me this instant!” he continued, renewing his struggle despite the plant’s best efforts to keep him drugged and pliant. “You stupid weed, I’ll burn you al— _hrrk_!”

A vine hanging near his head, that had been steadily curling along his cheek, suddenly snuck up to his mouth and dove between his lips, cutting Hux off. He choked, biting down on instinct. His teeth punctured the outer cuticle, resulting in a spurt of fluid that was dwarfed a moment later as the vine snaked towards the back of Hux’s mouth and began to unload more of the stuff down Hux’s throat. 

Hux’s back arched at the intrusion. He threw his head back and to the side, trying to dislodge the gushing vine from his throat, but it stayed rooted inside of him. Gagging, tears pricked the corners of Hux’s eyes. The fluid tasted odd, of watery-sweetness with a vegetal hint. It was thick like milk but not nearly as pleasant to drink, especially not in the large quantity the vine was pumping into his stomach. It was so unpleasant, in fact, that he hardly noticed he had stopped fighting the other vines roaming his body, and he only noticed that one had found his hole between his asscheeks when it decided to push its tapered tip inwards. 

Hux whimpered around the vine in his mouth, his body protesting at yet another abrupt intrusion. His cock, though, felt differently, as it stiffened when the vine pressed in deeper. His hole stretched around the circumference of the plant, surface slicked with fluid but still far rougher than the silicone toys Hux usually took. And it _moved_ , too, the pebbly tip of the vine wiggling around inside of him like a landed fish, sending shivers up and down Hux’s body that he couldn’t decided were wholly pleasant or not. It was so difficult to tell the difference anymore, with the pollen in his nose and the thick fluid in his gut, which he suspected must have a similar, palliative effect. He was feeling warm and pliable, despite his previous rampant anxiety, which was starting to feel more and more distant, more irrelevant. 

In fact, as the vine sunk further into his hole, he decided it did feel rather pleasant. He wasn’t sure why he’d been so resistant to this in the first place. It didn’t feel so bad—the thickness of the vine was nice, and filled him well. Better, than any other toy he’d used, in fact. The texture was novel and unexpected, but not the worst, as the slimy fluid helped to ease the bumpier parts of the vine as it pushed inside of him. And the movement was a welcome surprise. Its slick tip felt heavenly on his prostate, and the way it stroked and pressed against his most sensitive spot made him keen, even with the other vine lodged down his throat, gradually bloating his belly with fluid. Odd. It really wasn’t so terrible, to be so full. He had felt so angry, so empty before, but now he wasn’t so sure what he had even been upset about. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just hang here, suspended forever in constant, blissful fullness, as he was nourished and satisfied by this plant, and just forget about everything els—

The sound of plasma igniting abruptly cut through the agreeable haze of Hux’s thoughts. His eyes flew open just in time to witness a violent red arc whirling through the air, cutting through a good number of the vines keeping him suspended. Before he could fully process what he was seeing, the severed vines fell away from him, dropping him towards the jungle floor. He yelped, moving to cover his head with his hands, only for the last couple of vines to tighten around his ankles, jerking him to a halt and leaving him dangling, just a couple of feet off the ground. 

Hux groaned, letting his arms fall and hang beneath his head. Blinking blearily, he opened his eyes to find the upside-down face of Ren looking straight at him. Even from his unfortunate orientation, even with the helmet on, Hux could _sense_ the smugness on Ren’s expression, as if it was writ in the air between them as clearly as printed flimsi. It snapped him out of his delirium, the haziness replaced with dawning aggravation. 

Ren tilted his helmet, looking Hux’s suspended body up and down. “Well. Look what you’ve gotten yourself into. What do you have to say for yourself, General?”

A flush of rage pinked Hux’s cheeks, and he clenched his hands into fists, the effect diminished a bit by the copious amounts of plant seed trailing down his thighs. 

“I say,” Hux spat, baring his teeth at Ren’s amusement, “where in the kriffing hell have you _been_ , Ren!”

Another slice of Ren’s saber severed the rest of the vines, unceremoniously dumping Hux onto the jungle floor. Hux fell into a heap, his blaster landing next to him, completely useless now. Hux groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, grass and dirt sticking to the globs of sap slathering his skin, reminding him that he’s still half-naked—and in front of Ren. Movements urgent despite his body’s trembling weakness, he curled up and wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes tilted away from Ren in shame, instead focusing on the forest floor, now littered with chopped vines. He felt Ren's gaze focus upon him, appraising, even through the mask. The scrutiny made Hux prickle. 

“D-Don’t look at me, lech. It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t know the damn thing was alive and _randy_ ,” he hissed, feeling utterly ashamed and revolted as he took in the damage done to his body. His belly was still bloated from the fluid the plant had fed him, and ached from the pressure. Sitting on the jungle floor aggravated the soreness in his rear, and he shivered as he felt a trickle of spare fluid drool out of his hole. He closed his trembling legs as best as he could, humiliated. He knew he looked a complete mess, and he hated it. 

Hux hadn’t thought that this mission would end with Ren seeing him mostly nude and freshly fucked by some freakish plant. Vulnerable and disgusting to behold. He shuddered. 

The vegetation around Hux crunched as Ren stepped towards him. He winced, and curled up tighter, preparing himself for the cruel barbs Ren would undoubtedly launch his way. It would be the cherry on top of the whole ordeal for Ren, wouldn’t it? He had got what he wanting by ditching Hux in the jungle, and had returned to find the jungle had decided to serve up some extra humiliation just to twist the knife. Ren must be ecstatic, he must be gloating, he must be—

“Here.”

Hux looked up as something heavy but soft settled around his shoulders. Ren’s cloak. Hux pulled quizzically at the hem. The weave of the fabric was coarse, but the fibers softened by frequent use. He rubbed it between his fingers. It smelled of sweat and ozone and Hux found he didn’t hate the combination. 

“Why…?” 

“The insects out here carry terribly infectious diseases, general. You don’t want all that skin exposed to bug bites.” Hux peered curiously at Ren, unable to glean much from his impassive helmet and modulated voice. But the act of giving him his cloak reflected more care than Ren had shown him throughout the entire mission. How…odd.

Ren offered him his hand, helping Hux to his feet, steadying him when he wavered. “Come on. We’re going back to the ship.”

Hux balked, raising an eyebrow. “The ship? But why? Don’t you have some ruined, relic-filled Jedi temple to uncover?” Ren was not the type to abandon his goals for anyone, especially not Hux. 

“It can wait until you change into a new uniform,” Ren replied. Then, he reached out and wrapped the cloak more securely about Hux’s shoulders. His knuckle brushed against Hux’s bare chest, a gesture neither of them acknowledged but one that send a shiver of warmth through Hux’s body nonetheless. Must be the lingering effects of the plant’s sap, making him so sensitive. 

“Alright. But after that, right back to the mission. And don’t leave me alone this time!” Hux scowled, lifting a finger in Ren’s face. To his surprise, Ren actually let out a laugh, a noise that didn’t sound as chilling through the mask as Hux would’ve expected it to. 

“As long as you don’t get ensnared by another plant, General.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, let me know if you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/)


End file.
